Les malheurs de Snape
by ze1telotte
Summary: YOUPIE! Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commence, mais il y a toujours les anciens profs, surtout ROGUE! Entre ses élèves, 2 vieux séniles et une auteurs toute fofolle, sa vie n'est plus de tout repos! Attention aux maux de ventre!
1. Chapter 1

_Pensée d'un sinistre personnage_

_Toutes les fenêtres sont éteintes depuis un bon moment déjà, pourtant une seule déverse encore sa lumière en cette heure si tardive. Étrange… Dans ce petit village de montagne où tout le monde connaît tout le monde, tout le monde (NDA : lol, je me répète, c'est pas très bien…) va se coucher tôt… Quand on se rapproche un peu plus de ne ce foyer, on imagine aisément que des enfants y résident : Les habits qui sèchent dans le jardin est une preuve irréfutable._

_Maintenant, entrons dans la maison. Passons par la porte, c'est plus simple… Mmmh… deux étages. Je suppose que les chambres y sont situées… Allons vérifier._

_Et oui, j'avas bien raison ! Qu'une seule personne est encore debout, et comme par hasard, c'est une ado… Pfff… Et devant un ordi en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous ces jeunes ? Et tout ça pour un maudit truc qui se nomme « imparmet » ou quelque chose comme ça._

_Mais elle fout quoi ?_

_Elle semble bien s'amuser en tout cas… Ah la la… que faire ? J'ai un timing serré et j'observe une ado ? Une ado moldu de surcroît !_

_Je devrais avoir honte, moi, le sorcier le plus célèbre de tous les temps, le Seigneur des Ann… Euhhh non… Je me trompe de truc… Le Seigneur des Ténèbre, je regarde une fillette de 14 ans skeater sur « apermet » ?_

_Bon, je me décide à lui causer ou je l'enlève tout de suite ?_

_Je lui cause._

* * *

- Mademoiselle ? 

La jeune fille se retourne lentement, et paraît stupéfaite de voir une silhouette habillée des pieds à la tête de noir. « Bordel, c'est qui cet enfoiré ? Il sort d'où ? Putain ! Elle déchirent ses fringues… et c'est Mortel la capuche ! »

« _He he, j'ai toujours dis que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont de bons goûts vestimentaires… »_

- Salut, t'es qui ?

« _Comment ? Elle ose me parler ?_ »

- Je t'ai posé une question. Tu préfères que je te demande ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

- _Tes parents t'ont jamais dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ?_

« Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? Tu débarques dans ma chambre comme si tu passais à travers les murs et tu réponds même pas à mes questions ! Putain de bordel de merde ! »

- Tous les jeunes gens sont-t-ils aussi impolis ? répliqua (NDA : enfin ! Il parle ! C'est un miracle !) le mage noir.

- Quoi ? T'es choqué ?

- Si tu savais qui j'étais, tu ne dirais rien du tout et tu te tairais petite sotte.

- Ouai, bein je t'ai déjà demandé ça et tu me réponds même pô.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Non mais t'es con ou quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande si t'es con.

- …

- En gros, je veux savoir si j'ai affaire à un débile ou à un crétin. c'est important de faire la différence…

- Tu te moques de moi.

- En résumé… oui

- …

- Juste pour l'info, c'était pas un compliment.

« Mais c'est qui pour un malade ? Je sens que je vais bien rire… » Pensa la jeune fille. « Pourquoi cherches-tu les ennuis ? » relança le sorcier.

- C'est qui qui cherche les ennuis ?

- Toi, et juste pour l'info, je ne suis pas malade.

- Non, mais je rêve !

- Pas du tout, tu es bien réveillée.

- …

- Tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis ?

- Attends, laisse moi réfléchir un moment… Je sais pas trop… Un type débarque dans ma chambre à 2h00 du mat., Je suis en pyjama, et je crève d'envie de savoir qui c'est…

- Je m'appelle Lord Voldemort.

- P-Pardon ?

- Lord Voldemort.

- Attends, comme dans les Harry Potter ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es le Seigneur des Ténèbre ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille se jette sur Voldemort et lui arrache sa cagoule.

- Tu fous quoi, sale peste !

- T'es mon personnage préféré… Après Rogue !

- Quoi ?

- Bein oui !

- Comment ça « t'es mon personnage préféré » ?

- Il déchire à mort ton look. J'adore trop les yeux rouges. Comment tu fais ?

- C'est une longue histoire… Mais en gros, c'est à cause du sang de Potter.

- Ah oui ! Dans le cimetière ?

- Mais tu es bien informée pour une moldue…

- J'aime beaucoup Harry Potter. Les livres, quoi !

- Ah, ok.

Le mage noir, après ces stupéfiante découvertes (Il était le personnages préféré d'une fille ! Elle aimait son look !) s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu faisais quoi avant que je transplane à côté ?

- Je surfais sur Internet.

- Je me suis toujours demandais ce que c'était…

- Euhhhh…… Tu connais pas Internet ? T'en as jamais entendu parler ?

- Si, des fois… Quelques un de mes Magemorts se plaignent que leurs gosses passent trop de temps sur leurs ordinateurs et ne s'intéressent plus au monde magique. Ça leur détruit le cerveau, pire que tout cet invention.

- Mais non… Tu te fais des idées Voldy. Internet est un réseau interplanétaire qui te permet de discuter à distance avec tes potes.

- Mais il y a le réseau des cheminées pour ça…

- Pour les sorciers, mais t'as pensé au moldus ?

- Ah non…

- Alors !

- J'ai rien dis.

- Bon, alors c'est pas trop grave. Là tu vois, je suis en train de faire un skyblog. C'est-à-dire que je crée une page web. Dans quelques minutes, toute la planète pourra la voire.

- Intéressant

- Je te dis pas

Voldemort est impressionné par l'ingéniosité qu'on fait preuve les moldus pour mettre au point de tels inventions. (NDA : Je rêve, je sais, c'est débile)

- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda le mage noir.

- Là ?

- Oui, tu écris des mots et ils s'inscrivent sur l'écran.

- J'écris une histoire, une fiction.

- Quoi comme histoire ?

- Sur… Tu le dis à personne… promis ?

- Promis

- Jure-le !

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis…. Tu dois sûrement te douter que si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'informations… C'est un de mes disciples qui s'est plein…

- J'imagine assez… GNARK GNARK GNARK (NDA : quand vous lisez ça, je vous conseil d'utiliser un ton assez sadique)

- J'aime pas ton rire…

- Ok, alors c'est une fictions sur Rogue.

- Severus ?

- Oui

- Mais… Mais… Tu n'y vas pas un peu loin ? Repris Voldy après avoir parcouru les dernières lignes qu'elle écrivit.

- Loin dans quel sens ?

- Loin, loin, dans le sens que si Rogue voit ça, il risque de ne pas être très content, non !

- Il a Internet ?

- Non

- Oufffff

- Pourquoi ?

L'adolescente se tourne vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le regard qu'elle lui lança lui figea le sang.

- Je vas pas être très très gentille avec Sev, Dit-elle d'un ton détaché, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

- Je n'aime pas ce regard.

- Je te rappelle en passant que tu as les yeux rouges, tu n'es pas le mieux placé.

- …

- T'aimes pas mon rire, t'aime pas mon regard, t'aimes quoi chez moi ?

- Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

- J'attends, déclara la miss, délaissant par la même occasion son clavier.

- Mais c'est pas que je t'aimes pas, mais ça me dit rien qui vailles !

- Tu m'aimes ? T'es amoureux ?

- PFFF…

- L'histoire ? Ma fic ?

- Elle est pas un peu sadique ta fiction ? Demanda craintivement le Lord… Je connais assez bien Rogue pou savoir qu'il n'attendra pas que tu aies fini pour te la faire bouffer…

- STOP ! C'est qui le plus sadique ici ?…

- ça demande réflexion ça…

- Juste au cas où, c'est pas moi qui est séparé mon âme en 7…

- Qui t'as parlé des Horcruxes ?

(NDA : Un petit plongeon dans les pensées de Voldy, ça vous tente ?) « Cette fois s'en ai trop Elle m'énerve, elle sait un peu trop de choses, je devrai pensé la Avada Kedavrariser cette sotte ! Mais d'abord, un petit plongeon (NDA : Petite répétition en passant) dans ses pensées à elle ne feront pas de mal… »

« Mais… Mais… Il est con ou quoi ? Il a jamais lu Harry Potter ? Il faudrait pourtant… on apprend plein de truc en lisant ces bouquin, surtout lui, il crève d'envie de savoir sa putain de prophétie de merde… Tout le monde la connaît sauf lui, ça doit être assez frustrant… »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Voldy. « Tu connais la prophétie ? Où est-t-elle ? Où est-elle ?

- On se calme…

- Je peux pas !

- Mais si !

- Non !

- Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! Tu risques de faire un infarctus (NDA : Du myocarde, du myocarde ! On vient de voir ça en sciences !) sur place, et je suis pas sûr que les hôpitaux moldus t'acceptent…

- Arrête tes conneries. Elle est ou cette prophétie ?

- Bon, ok, ok… Je vois… Tu n'as lu aucun Harry Potter ?

- Aucun.

- Alors je te les prête…

- MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- …

Cette fois, c'est au tour de la jeune moldue de se retrouvée par terre après qu'un Mage Noir surexcité lui ai sauté dessus.

- Lâche moi ! tu m'écrases ! C'est un des seuls bruits que réussis à faire l'auteur.

- Merci, merci merci merci, remercia Voldy en se relevant (NDA : encore des répétitions ! Je sais plus quoi faire pour m'en séparer, je les aime tant !)

- Ok, de rien.

- La moldue bascula sur le côté et disparu sous son lit.

- Mais… mais… Tu fous quoi ?

Pas de réponse.

- Rohhhhhhhhhh C'est plus drôle, allez, dis, tu fous quoi ?

- T'as gueule, je cherche mes bouquins. (NDA : franchement, qui aurait idée de foutre les bouquins d'Harry Potter sous le lit ? MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA je suis la seule et l'unique timbrée à le faire je suppose… Mais je crois aussi que je suis la seule à avoir un frère autant débile qui serai assez con pour allé foutre mes livres au feu… Alors, VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! Même sous le lit !)

- Autant peu ordrée que ça, et ça veut écrire une fiction…

Après de longue minutes de recherches pénibles et infructueuses (NDA : C'est moi qui est écrit ce mot ? Et il est juste ? NOOOOOOOOON ? Pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a mon prof de français à dire que je suis une catastrophe de la nature en orthographe ?) Un cri de victoire ce fit entendre sous le lit.

- YOUHOUUUUUU ! J'ai le premier livre !

A ces mots, le corbeau ne se sent pas de (NDA : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il vient foutre quoi LaFontaine ici ? J'ai encore usé de la place, je m'en veux… snif snif, on recommence !)

A ces mots, le Mage Noir ne se sent pas de joie ! Et c'est d'une voix presque enfantine qu'il crie :

- Allez, donne, donne, donne, doooooooooooooooooooooooooooonne !

- Mais calme-toi !

Et c'est partit pour la traversée du lit, mais dans l'autre sens. Après quelques bosse sur la tête, jurons et minute plus tard, la jeune fille se relève difficilement, mais triomphalement (NDA : Imaginer, il manque plus que les trompettes de la victoire ! En parlant de trompette, je crois que la mienne est en train de moisir dans son coffre… La pôôôôôôôvre !) et tendis le livre au Seigneur des Ténèbre tout béa.

- C'est le premier livre, il y en aura 7 en tout, 6 sont déjà sortit.

- WOUAAAAA… (NDA : Z'arrivez à imaginer Voldy en train de baver sur la moquette de ma chambre ? Moi oui, mais c'est assez dur la première fois)

- Je te préviens, son ton change pour ressembler étrangement à celui de Moly Weasley…

- Oui ? Demanda Voldy, les yeux toujours fixé sur le livre, brûlant de désir de se jeter dessus et de le dévorer.

- SI JE RETROUVE LA MOINDRE TRACE DE BAVE DESSUS, LORD OU PAS LORD, T'ES UN MAGE NOIR MORT, OK ?

C'est au tour de Voldy de se ratatiner… Et c'est d'une voix un petit peu tremblante (NDA : je mets un petit peu tremblante, il a quand même sa fierté) qu'il jura :

- C'est le livre le plus important qui m'est jamais été donné de lire.

- Mouai, et t'oublie pas de me le rendre intacte.

- C'est promi.

(NDA : Ame sensible s'abstenir de lire ce passage… C'est assez effrayant) Le Mage Noir tout content d'avoir enfin cet objet entre les mains, déposa un petit « SMACK » sur la joue de la moldue qui n'hésita pas longtemps à lâcher :

- Ta réputation va en prendre un bon coup…

- M'en fiche.

Le regard de Voldemort était brillant de désire. Il Voulait lire le livre le plus vite possible. Mais il se souvint pourquoi il était là.

- Euhhhhhhhh…

- Mmmmh ? Pendant ce temps, la moldue s'étais réinstallée devant son ordi et pianotais joyeusement sur les touches de son clavier.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Mon nom ? Elle se retourna surprise. Tu veux savoir mon nom ?

- Oui, t'appeler toujours moldue ça devient lassant au bout d'un moment.

- Mmmmh… Elle était pensive.

Un bon moment s'écoula, les seconde succédant aux secondes, (NDA : Peut-être que c'était des minutes tout comte fait…) et c'est toujours les yeux dns le vague qu'elle répondit :

- Tu connais Balavoine ?

- Le chanteur ?

- Oui, je crois que ça doit être de ton époque…

- Oui, il est mort maintenant, non ?

- Dans un accident d'hélicoptère dans le désert. C'était pour une cause humanitaire.

- Ouai, j'en ai entendu parlé.

- Tu connais ses chansons ?

- Euhhhh… Il a pas chanté dans « Starmania » ?

- Si, la plus célèbre c'est « Quand on arrive en ville ».

- Ah oui ! Soudain un sourire illumina la face de Voldy. Les paroles me rappellent la panique qu'inspire mes Magemorts…

- Oui et en plus ça a du rythme.

- Mais quel rapport avec ton nom ?

- Il y a aussi une autre chanson de Balavoine…

- Laquelle ?

Sans attendre la suite des événements, Elle mis des écouteurs dans les oreilles d'un Voldemort stupéfait.

- Ecoute, si tu devines mon nom, t'es trop fort !

Et une musique typique « des années là » s'éleva doucement dans la pièce.

Petite rue de Casbah au milieu de Casa  
Petite brune enroulée d'un drap court autour de moi  
Ses yeux remplis de pourquoi cherchent une réponse en moi

Elle veut vraiment que rien ne soit sur dans tout ce qu'elle croit

Ta couleur et tes mots tout me va  
Que tu vives ici ou là-bas

…

- ok, ok

- T'as compris ?

- Oui (NDA : Vous avez aussi compris mon nom ?)

- Mais, tu sais, j'y pense…

- A quoi ?

Pendant le temps qu'utilisait le Mage Noir à deviner son nom, l'ado avait recommencé a taper ferme sur son (NDA : Pauvre) clavier.

- Je veux dire… Si il y a des livres d'Harry Potter, nous…

- Oui ? « Je vois enfin ou tu veux en venir » Pensa-t-elle.

- Onnet'apartientpas

- J'ai saisi le sens même qu c'était incompréhensif.

- Mais… Mais…

- Et non, je gagne rien pour ce boulot.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ?

- Pour les réponses que me mettent les lecteurs, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux

- T'auras fini quand ta fiction ?

- Je sais pas encore… je vais au gré de mon inspiration (NDA : Et SURTOUT au gré de mon imagination débordante.)

- Ok…

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais il dura qu'une seconde (NDA : Et c'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui crève d'envie de lire son nouveau livre)

- Au fait, _My Lord_, …

- Je sens de l'ironie…

- C'était le but.

- Merci de te foutre de ma gueule !

- EH Je suis en train de déteindre sur toi !

- N'importe quoi (NDA : MOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOn ! On dis _« Que porte le nain_ » ! Tu sais plus parler Voldy ?)

- _Que porte le nain_ tu veus dire ?

- Ouai, c'est ça, _Que porte le nain_ (NDA : Franchement, Je crois que tu devrai allé faire un séjour à Ste-Mangouste. On doit dire _n'importe quoi_ !)

- :-)

- Arrête de sourire bêtement !

- :-D

- Bon, que voulait-tu me dire ?

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi t'as débarqué chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Euhhhhh…

- OUI ?

- C'est à cause de Rogue. Il s'est plein qu'il lui arrivait des trucs assez inexplicables.

Et c'est là qu'eut lieu, dans un petit village paumé de montagne, la plus grande explosion de rire de tout les temps.

- Tu peu insonorisé ma chambre s'teuple ?

- Pas de problème.

- Merci.

L'auteur de cette fic avait déjà le rouge au joue, elle parlait avec peine, et elle était secouée de spasme violents. Et tous les événements s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle.

Tout d'abord ce n'était qu'un léger gloussement, mais le phénomène grandit et prit de l'ampleur très rapidement.

Après 5 bonnes minutes de gloussement, 4 à se tenir les côtes sur la chaise (NDA : Et non, je suis pas encore tombée, mais ça va pas tarder…), ½ à essayé de tenir sur sa chaise en rigolant comme une malade, 4 seconde à s'étalé sur la moquette (NDA : de façon si comique que le Lord fut aussi pris de fou rire), et d'un bon ¼ d'heure à se rouler par terre en s'étranglant à moitié, le clame revint enfin dans la chambre.

L'orage est passé !

- J'ai été autant Salope que ça ? s'étrangla à moitié la moldue dans un suprême effort de se rassoire sur sa chaise.

- Euh… oui, Répondit Celui-qui-était-à-présent-en-train-de-se-foutre-de-la-gueule-d'une-moldue-qui-se-l'ai-pétée-à-cause-d'une-saloperie-de-fou-rire-contagieux.

- Wouaaaaa, mais je suis sur la bonne voi alors ?

- Et WOUI, déclara encore Celui-qui-ricane-encore-après-même-après-5-bonnes-minutes.

- C'est coooooool ! Qui est au courant à part toi ?

- Euhhh…. Dumby, et tous mes Magesmorts… Mais je pense que Granger et Weasley vont bientôt découvrir cette comédie en compagnie de Potter…

- YEAH !

- Oups ! Je cois que je vais partir, alors à bientôt !

- Tchô et A PLUS!

Et il disparu comme il était venu.

* * *

Au peu plus tard, en Ecosse, dans un manoir tout ce qu'il y a de plus sinistre, le Lord Noir avait rassemblé tous ses Magemorts qui l'attendaient avec impatience dans ses appartements privés. Inutile de préciser toute la déco et même les murs étaient noirs mais luxurieux comme le château de la reine d'Angleterre (NDA : Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette description pourrie, mais le décore et moi on est fâchés en ce moment… Inutile de préciser que c'est de sa faute…) 

- Et vous croyez qu'elle aura fini quand sa fiction, Maître ?

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien… Mais elle m'a donné un livre, enfin, prêté.

- Je pourrais le lire après, Maître ?

- Quoi ? Tu sais _lire _Crabe ? Le Mage Noir le regarda effaré. Mais ça va passer dans la gazette demain, c'est sûr !

Autour du cercle de fidèles, tous riaient, ou plutôt, se foutaient de la gueule de Crabe qui n'y comprenait vraiment rien… Pas étonnant.

- Maître, Maître, il arrive !

- Qui ? Demanda d'au air surprit Voldy.

_- Lui_

- Silence, faite comme si de rien n'était… chuchota rapidement.

Tout de suite après, il se mis à siffloter joyeusement bientôt imité par ses disciples, sauf par Goyle et Crabe qui n'y arrivaient pas.

Bientôt un homme grand et mince arriva. Il devait continuer son chemin, mais fut surpris d'entendre le cœur de sifflements mal accordé.

Soudain, il débarqua dans les appartements privés du Maître et s'exclama

- non non non, Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait pour faire une chorale… (NDA : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais comprenez moi, c'est ma deuxième fic, et je suis toute contente de l'écrire ! Alors, Rogue et les magemorts, scène 2 !)

- Bonjours Maître ! Lâcha-t-il en se courbant.

- Tchô Sev ! Comment la vie ? Laissa échapper Celui-qui-se-marrait-intérieurement-et-extéreurement entre 2 sifflotements.

- EUH… beinnnnn… C'est-à-dire…

Rogue marmonna encore quelques mots incompréhensifs, tourna les talons, trébucha sur un plis du tapis qui se trouvait là (NDA : Comme par hasard !), se retrouva comiquement par terre et déclancha un torrent de rire chez tous les sorciers présents.

* * *

_Pensée de Sev_

_Non, ça s'arrange pas du tout… Mais qui est-donc l'auteur de cette maudite fic de merde ? Et pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle ainsi sur ma pôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôvre petite personne ?_

_Bon, en attendant, je me retrouve dans des situations inhabituelles depuis quelques jours, style, se retrouver à barboter dans le laque alors que je me promenais sur la rive. J'en ai touché mot au directeur de Poudlard, à mon Maître et à personne d'autre. Mais mes malheurs viennent d'une autre personne, (ça j'en suis pas si sur, car ces deux là ne font vraiment rien pour m'aider. J'ai même la curieuse impression que ça empire depuis qu'ils savent) et je dois découvrir de qui avant que je ne perde toute la dignité qui me reste._

_S'il vous plait les gars, compatissez à ma pôôvre et misérable existence ! Dites-moi qui c'est cette Garce…_

- (NDA : Reste poli avec moi ! Sinon tu vas souffrir encore plus si c'est possible)

_- C'est impossible de souffrir plus que je ne souffre !_

- (NDA : Mon cul ! Je suis encore sympas là !)

_- Ouai, ouai, c'est ça !_

- (NDA : Tu vois, tu l'avoues ! GNARK GNARK GNARK)

_- J'aime pas ton rire_

- (NDA : T'es pas le seul, et c'est pas pour tes beau yeux si ténébreux et sensuels que je vais le changer)

_- Mais c'est cruel !_

- (NDA : Je sais, mais tu crois que t'étais pas cruel avec tous les Griffys ?)

_- Ça c'est autre chose…_

- (NDA : ha ha ha Môôôôôôôsieur-je-me-lave-jamais-les-cheveux-et-j'ai-l'air-si-attirant-que-l'auteur-me-trouve-trop-craquant aurait un problème par hasard ?)

_- OUAI ET C'EST TOI MON PROBLEME !_

- (NDA : Tu m'en vois navrée)

_- Pourquoi tu veux pas causer d'homme à homme ?_

- (NDA : Parce que je suis une miss)

- …

- (NDA : CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! YEAH C'est le casse de Brice !)

_- Mais je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen pour pouvoir discuter face à face !_

- (NDA : C'est net)

_- Alors, pitié !_

- (NDA : OK, OK, OK alors, tu te demmerdes pour trouver des personnes pour laisser des reviews)

- OK

- (NDA : Tu ranges ma chambre pendant 6 mois)

_- GRRRRR OK_

- (NDA : et pour le fun, je te propose un petit pari…)

- Gloup quoi comme pari ?

- (NDA : Tu te souviens du début de la chanson de Balavoine que j'ai mis…)

_- Oui_

- (NDA : Elle contient tous les éléments pour trouver mon prénom)

_- OUI angoisse grandissante chez notre prof de potion_

- (NDA : Si nos lecteurs le trouve…)

_- Tu m'accordes le privilège de te parler face à face !_

- (NDA : Je résume, d'abord, tu ranges ma chambre pendant 6 mois, tu trouves 1 ou 2 personnes pour laisser une un petit commentaire sur ce délire, si il y en a plus je suis pour, et ces quelques personnes essaye de trouver mon nom !)

_- Soupir_

- (NDA : Bonne chance Sev !)

_- Très gros soupir Bon, alors vous voyez la situation : Une tarrée qui ne possède même pas les droit d'auteur de cette fiction me fais passer pour un abruti au grès de ses plaisirs… Il ne me reste que vous ! Pitié ! LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES IL Y EN VA DE MA VIE !_

- (NDA : Je suis pas un bourreau tout de même…)

_- Ta gueule !

* * *

_


	2. Cours de potion raté

**Je suis désolée pour tous les fans de Rogue qui lisent ma fiction, mais j'ai un besoin terrible d'emmerder un personnage. Je devrai avoir honte, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !**

**C'est un peu comme une drogue, ;)**

**Bon, je crois que je me suis déjà un peu trop étalée !**

**J'ai déjà précisé dans le premier chapitre que les droits d'auteur ne m'appartienne pas (Orage oh désespoir !) Mais dès que je réussi à les obtenir, je le fais savoir, OK ?**

Ah aussi !

Je vais beaucoup m'adresser à mes personnage à distance (quand je dis ça, je parle de Rogue… qui d'autre serai aussi marrant d'emmerder ? lol) J'utiliserai le (NDA :…). Sinon, ô lecteur vénéré, je m'adresserai à toi de cette façon (...)

Et le plus important…

Les réponses au reviews seront insérées dans l'histoire, tout à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rappel du chapitre précédant…

_**- (NDA : Je suis pas un bourreau tout de même…)**_

_**- Ta gueule !**_

Et on peut commencer le chapitre !

Tous les élèves de la classe de Severus Rogue levèrent les yeux vers leur cher et très estimé professeur. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Même la mouche qui d'habitude emmerde le monde avec son BZZZ BZZZ (Putain, si je la chope cette salope… Elle est toujours en train de me narguer !) se tu. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les cachots. Non, en fait, le silence était déjà là, mais maintenant, tous les yeux restent attachés à la sombre silhouette du maître. On pouvait presque entendre, tellement les Griffondores et les Serpentards pensaient fort : Mais, Mais… On a rien dit !

Si la figure des étudiants reflétait toute la surprise de la terre, alors celle de Rogue s'en prend à une échelle beaucoup plus grande, c'est-à-dire à l'Univers tout entier.

- EUHH…

Mauvaise réponse !

Parvati éclata en sanglots, bientôt suivie par la majorité des filles Même celle de Serpentard ! . Voire Severus calme, passe encore, mais le voire rouge de colère alors que tout allait très bien dans la classe (Neville n'avait pas fait explosé son chaudron) C'est trop !

C'est ce moment là que choisit Rogue pour se réveiller. _Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je… Je… Je me suis ENERVE ? Non, c'est qu'un rêve… Oui ! C'est un cauchemar ! Merlin, que je me sens mal, que je me sens mal ! Mais pourquoi cette peste de Patil pleurt-elle ? Ô non ! Parkinson ! Pitié ! Pas vous ! Et merde…_

Comme pour démontrer à Severus qu'il était allé trop loin (Petite précision pour les lecteurs puristes. Il était à 23 sur l'échelle de la colère qui pourtant n'a que 10 degrés.) Le sombre cachot se remplit bientôt des pleurs de tous les représentants féminins. Tous ? Non ! Une jeune fille courageuse résiste encore et toujours aux regards meurtriers de Rogue. (ça rappel quelque chose… Mais quoi ?**(1))**

- Granger !

- Oui professeur ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- (NDA : Mais quel abruti !)

- Encore toi ? Sursauta Severus.

- P-Pardon ?

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Je sais que vous voulez me faire peur bande de jeune débiles névrosés !

- (NDA : Putain ! T'as toujours autant de classe pour les phrases qui tuent ! lol !)

- LOL ?

Hermione s'approcha lentement du professeur de potions. La rumeur se rependit bien vite dans la classe qu'il était devenu fou.

- Êtes-vous sur que tout va bien professeur ?

- Certain, répondit notre très cher sadique d'une voix doucereuse, Il y a juste une petite meute de Griffondores qui croie pouvoir se venger de ma personne, mais tout va bien sinon !

- (NDA : PFFFFFF… Il n'a pas encore comprit?)

- Pourquoi avait-vous dit lol ?

- Connaissez-vous, miss Granger, la portée de cette incantation ?

- (NDA : Attention…) **(2)**

- Sur Internet ? Et la réponse s'abattit, froide et sèche comme un coup fouet… Oui, ça sert à exprimer une émotion quelconque.

- (NDA : ET PAN ! Dans les dents ! YOUPIEEEEEEEEE ! Hermione, 1 ; Severus, 0 !)

- Ah… Bon… Euh…

- (NDA : CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSEEEEEEEEEEEEE !)

- Professeur, il tant pour vous de vous calmer un peu, vous croyez pas ?

- (NDA : Tout à fais d'acc avec toi !)

- Mais… Mais…

Et là, on ne saura jamais pourquoi ni comment, il remarqua tout d'un coup, le reste de la classe qui avait suivit l'échange d'un œil toujours plus inquiet. La réaction fut très violente :

- CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ ? LE COURS EST TERMINE ! CASSEZ-VOUS !

Sans plus attendre, et en 8 secondes, 5 dixièmes et 67 centièmes, Le troupeau d'élèves quitta la classe dans le plus grand des silences.

Lorsque le dernier étudiant eut franchi la porte, Severus se retourna vers Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il perdit toute constance et s'écroula sur son bureau.

- Professeur ?

La voix était timide. La jeune fille regardait avec peine la poitrine de Rogue s'élever au rythme de ses sanglots. Elle s'approcha un peu plus.

- Professeur ?

Elle prenait un peu plus d'assurance, mais radouci son timbre. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre. BIP BIP BIP Allez Sevy ! Secoue toi ! On entre dans ton espace vitale !

- Professeur…

Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais cette phrase réussi à faire le chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Severus.

- Partez… Grogna-t-il.

- (NDA : ÔÔÔÔ Mais le méchant pas beau ! Il veut faire peur à Hermione !)

- Cessez ce jeu, par pitié !

Il leva enfin son visage embué de larmes vers la belle Griffondores. Merlin, qu'il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras !

- (NDA : Hé hé ! Poussée d'hormone ?)

- Arrêtez ! Reprit très faiblement Severus

- Mais quoi ?

- (NDA : C'est une bonne question ça…)

- Ce n'est pas vous qui me parler dans ma tête ? Souffla-t-il les yeux ronds.

- (NDA : L'ILLUMINATION DU SIECLE ! ON APLAUDIT LE VAINQUEUR !)

- Non… C'est peut-être…

- Non, n'y pensez pas miss. Je reconnaîtrai sa voix.

- (NDA : C'est sur… Tu préfères Voldy à moi…)

- Depuis quelques temps elle me manipule, je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

- (NDA : Regarde pas Hermione avec ses yeux-là… Il pourrait me venir des idées…)

- Miss Granger ! Cria-t-il

- Oui ! Sursauta Hermy.

- Partez.

- Hein ?

- Partez.

- Mais… Vous pourrez…

- Ne discutez pas et partez. Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable.

- Mais qui ?

- (NDA : MWOUHAHAHA ! Alexandrie !...)

- Elle…

- (NDA : Alexandra…)

- …est…

- (NDA : BARACOUDA !)

- …diabolique.

- (NDA : Les sirène du port d'Alexandrie chantent encore la même mélo…) **(3)**

- TA GUEULE !

- PROFESSEUR !

- Désolé miss, mais elle me parle dans ma tête et je n'en peux plus. Se plaignit Rogue en prenant sa tête dans ses mains Là, je vous jure que j'ai tout fais pour trouver quelque chose d'autre que le mot « tête », mais je n'ai rien trouver. Désolée . Et ne dit que des conneries, c'est intenable !

- Je vous aiderai, mais pourquoi m'avez-vous dit de partir ?

- Quand elle a une idée en tête, mieux vaut se tenir assez loin de moi.

- (NDA : GNARK GNARK GNARK !)

- Quel genre d'idée ?

- Euhhh…

- (NDA : Dis-lui !)

- Le genre où je risque de vous sauter dessus et de vous arracher vos vêtements un à un…

- (NDA : PFFFF… C'est mal formulé… T'aurais pu trouver quelque chose d'autre. Je suis déçue… Là t'as perdu tout ton superbe… looser.)

- Euh… Au revoir professeur !

Et sans un regard pour l'homme désespéré, elle quitta les cachots, mais oublia une plume. Rogue s'en approcha, et huma le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait. Qu'elle était belle…

- (NDA : Di don di don, elle te fait de l'effet cette élève !)

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

- (NDA : Pourquoi tu me le dis ?)

- Parc que si JAMAIS il lui arrive quelque chose, ou si JAMAIS je lui FAIS quelque chose, tu le regretteras.

- (NDA : J'ai peur…)

- J'espère.

- (NDA : Au fait, t'as oublié d'enlever des points aux Griffis…)

- QUOI ?

- (NDA : Oui…)

- 50 en moins à Griffondore.

- (NDA : Pffff… Juste parce que je te l'ai rappelé.)

- MMMHHHH…

- (NDA : Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?)

- Llll-Hermione…

- (NDA : Arrête de baver sur sa plume ! T'es dégueu !)

- Tu as vu comme elle m'a proposé de m'aider ? Comme avant… Comme dans le passé…

- (NDA : Ha la la… Où est Severus ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?)

- Comment le lui dire ?

- (NDA : Mais je suis là pour ça mon petit… GNARK GNARK GNARK !)

- Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là ?

- (NDA : Elle est allé à son prochain cours andouille !)

- De qui tu parle?

- (NDA : D'Hermione... Tu ne pensais pas à elle?)

- N... SIIIIIII

- (NDA ?)

- Mais je ne peux rien te cacher... et je ne te cache rien!

- (NDA : J'en suis pas si sûr...)

- Hum hum

- (NDA : OUI ?)

- Les reviews !

- (NDA : Il y en a ?)

- Oui, il y en a !

- (NDA : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

- Je suis impatient de les lire.

- (NDA : Hein ?)

- Bein oui, je veux pouvoir lire la révolte, je veux pouvoir te prouver que tu dois arrêter.

- (NDA : Bon, ok, alors elle sont sur ton bureau, je te laisse, je dois me casser. A!)

Elle n'avait pas mentit. Bientôt, à côté de la pile de devoir pas corrigés une petite lettre apparu bientôt. Severus s'assit et commença sa lecture.

* * *

Le repas avait déjà commencé au château de Poudlard. Aux portes de la Grande Salle, les élèves se pressaient, chacun tentait d'être le premier à entrer… Soudain, un froid s'abattis sous la joyeuse foule. Les regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers les cachots… 

Les lourdes portes des sous-sols grincèrent…

Puis…

Comme animé par toute la magie de la planète…

Se refermèrent en un grand fracas.

Le Seigneur des Cachot apparut au sommet des escaliers, plus ténébreux et plus SEXY ! Vous trouvez pas ? Non ? ZUT ! énervé que jamais.

Malheur à quiconque se trouvera sur son passage…

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent bientôt de la masse d'élèves. Se qui eut comme effet d'emmmmbêter (Je fais un effort pour ne pas mettre trop de mots orduriers. Maman, je ne sais pas si je survivrai à ça, mais sache que je t'aime et que c'est aussi pour toi que je n'ai pas cafter le frangin dans l'affaire _Vaisselle_ ! **(4)** Pardonne moi mes petits vices et Dieu te le rendra au centuple… euhh… bon, fin de parenthèse et on continue… Désolée ;-) encore plus Severus

_Revenons près du trio Qui est 1000 fois plus facile à décrire dans ces conditions que Roguounet_

Le premier à revenir de sa surprise (J'ai hésité entre horreur et surprise, j'ai finalement mis ça. C'est plus simple mais moins véridique je l'admets) fut Ron :

- Booooordeeeeeel Non, finalement, j'arrive pas… c'est plus fort que moi Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Aucune idée… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Harry ? HARRY ?

Hermione se retourna soudainement et envoya une gifle à notre Potter National. Le choc passé, il ferma enfin la bouche.

- Alors, reprit Hermy, Tu trouves ça normal ?

- Putain il est sexy Rogue quand il s'énerve !

(CAMERA CACHEE ! Vous m'envoyez la photo ? J'aimerai bien voire la tête qu'ont fais mes lecteurs en voyant ça… Non ! Non ! On ne tue pas l'auteur ! C'est juste que je commence à m'emmerder, toute seule à la maison, snif snif ! Et Ya personne qui trouve Rogue sexy à part moi, je voulais juste ne pas être seule dans mon désespoir ! Le choc est passé ? Bon, il va encore falloir réparer mes dégâts comme d'habitude.)

- Alors, reprit Hermy, tu trouves ça normal ?

- Putain, Il est vraiment hors de lui ! S'étonna Harry.

- Vous croyez qu'il arrivera à bouffer quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

- Sincèrement, Harry se tourna vers lui, avec un estomac comme le sien (il a la petite larme à l'œil le pôôôôvre !) Je doute fort qu'il survive jusqu'au prochain cours de potion !

Cette remarque rassura le rouquin et les 3 ados s'aperçurent enfin qu'ils étaient les derniers debout et que tous leurs camarades mangeaient déjà.

Ils prirent rapidement leurs places habituelles et jetèrent un regard vers la table des profs.

- Tien ! S'étonna Hermione. On dirait que Dumbledore se fait agresser par La chauve-Souris !

- J'espère juste qu'il est immunisé !

_Et si on allait faire un petit tour du côté de Rogue ? Qui m'aime me suive!_

* * *

- Monsieur le directeur ! 

- Oui Severus ?

- C'est grave !

- Mais quoi ?

- Mon cas !

**- **Mais ce n'est pas un scoop!

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? MMmmhhh ça à l'air vraiment bon cette sauce ! Je…

- Monsieur le directeur !

- (NDA : Coucou ! Je t'ai manqué ?)

- Autant que la peste, murmura doucement Rogue.

- HEIN ? Le directeur se retourna vers Severus **_enfin_** intéressé par lui. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Euh… Je viens de vous dire ô combien ça presse ! Improvisa le prof de potion.

- (NDA : GNARK GNARK GNARK !)

- °gloup°

- Severus, mon ami ! Dumby s'était levé et regardait son très cher collègue avec des yeux compatissant.

- SVP, aidez moi ! pleurnicha Rogue.

- (NDA : EHHH ! Pleurs pas ! Attend, je vais chercher un mouchoir… Ah non, Dumby s'en occupe…)

- Venez dans mon bureau Severus.

* * *

Les échos des pleurs de Rogue se répercutaient dans toute la grande pièce circulaire. Dumbledore faisait les milles pas (On dit les cent pas mais il a déjà dépassé ce chiffre alors…) devant la chaise ou Severus était avachi. 

Soudain, le vieux sé… mage se retourna vers son subalterne.

- Vous dites que ça fait longtemps qu'elle vous parle?

- Trop longtemps à mon goût!

- (NDA: Que depuis ce matin!)

- Mmmm, réfléchi Dumby

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Il fut finalement brisé (Désolée Silence, mais Dumby t'aime pas) par Albus.

- Vous devez lui parlez face à face, et elle vous l'a promis!

- (NDA: NOOOOOOOOON! Ne lui rappelle pas! Laisse le pleurnicher!)

- kesako? demanda Rogue en levant la tête de son mouchoir.

- Oui! Reprit le dirlo. Vous devez faire quoi déjà…

Severus se releva et récita sa leçon:

- Ranger sa chambre pendant je sais plus combien de temps, trouv… Mais JE SUIS SAUVE!

- (NDA: ¬¬')

- Mais c'est magnifique! Renchéri le vieux sorcier. Et elle vous a même laissé lire les reviews!

- (NDA: Merde! J'avais presque oublié! Ils ont dit quoi alors?)

Severus fouilla sa cape pour chercher les petits mots tant attendus.

_- hum hum_

- Severus! Gronda le dirlo. Dépêchez vous!

- (NDA: Ouai! On n'a pas toute la journée!)

- Le première review est de **_Para-San_**!

- (NDA: WOUA! Elle est venu lire mes débilités!)

- Elle dit quoi? Sautilla Bubus.

- Elle est venu à 5h00 du matin, continua Sev.

- (NDA: Elle dort pas encore?)

- Euh…

Severus chercha un petit moment une explication dans ses notes…

- Elle se préparait pour aller à l'école.

- Quelle brillante âme, dit Dumby la larme à l'œil!

- EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cria tout d'un coup Sev!

- (NDA: Quoi?)

- Quoi?

- Elle est venue me défendre!

- (NDA: Rohhh…)

- Tu dois être sympa avec moi!

- Et mais c'est vrai! Renchéri Dumby en arrachant la feuille des mains de son collègue.

- (NDA: GRumble… Bon… deuxième review!)

Albus prit le temps de rajuster ses petites lunettes avant de se lancer dans sa lecture.

- C'est de **_Franz 219_**!

- Et il veut quoi lui? Demanda Rogue en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son directeur.

- Euh…

- (NDA: Alors?)

- Il dit qu'il aime ce style d'écriture, renseigna Rogue.

- Et que tu peux faire souffrir Severus, continua Dumby.

- (NDA: YEAH! Merci **_Franz219_**!)

- Et gnagnagna et j'aime ce style et gnagnagna et tu peux faire souffrir Rogue!

- Severus! Soyez un bon joueur! N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez tuéet que vous êtes descendu très bas dans les estimes!

- Mais c'est pas possible, éclata Rogue en poursuivant sa lecture!

- (NDA: _Was_?)

- Tu as mis un titre qui ressemble à un dessin animé? C'est vrai? Hurla le prof de potion.

- (NDA: Qui a deviné?)

- **_Drylana_**, dit Albus.

- (NDA: Je lui tire mon chapeau! Elle a tout à fait raison! C'était le but! Moi aussi je regardais ce dessin animé. Il était triste et j'ai trouvé que ça convient bien à la situation de Snape, non? GNARK GNARK GNARK!)

- Elle a même deviné ton nom, _Aziza_! Dit Rogue avec un sourire triomphant.

- (NDA: La classe! Mais elle est la seule! Sorry Snapy!)

- Tu te trompes! Corrigea le vieux mage.

- (NDA: Il y en a d'autre?)

- C'est **_Snapesse_** qui l'a trouvé! Éclaira encore une foi le directeur.

- Elle a même continué, reprit Rogue! _L'Aziza, l'Aziza, Je te veux si tu veux de moi! _Merci Snapesse!

- (NDA: Bon… Bein… Voilà!)

- Comment voilà! S'énerva Sev.

- (NDA: Je dois me casser!)

- T'as oublié le lexique !

- (NDA: Ah oui! Vous m'aidez?)

- Avec grand plaisir, dit galamment Dumby!

- Grumble, grogna pas galamment du tout Severus.

- (NDA: C'est partit!

**_(1)_**: C'est le début d'une BD, ASTERIX, le Gaulois! C'est comme ça…

_Nous sommes en 50 avant JC. Toute la Gaule (la France à l'époque) est occupée par les Romains. _

_Toute? _

_Non! _

_Un petit village peuplé d'irréductible Gaulois résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur!_

- Je vais continuer, dit Bumby.

**_(2)_**: Le mot lol m'est toujours inconnu… Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire! Dites le moi! SNIF

- C'est à mon tour, soupira Snape.

**_(3)_**: C'est la chanson qu'écoutait l'auteur en écrivant. C'est de Claude François.

- (NDA: Et le numéro 4 est pour moi!)

**_(4)_**: Hum… C'est parce que je trouve toujours le moyen pour échapper à la corvée de vaisselle!

- C'est fini! Dit Rogue!

- Oui! Repris Dumby!

- J'en suis pas si sûr, contredit une voix glacée et aiguë.

…

* * *

_Qui est ce mystérieux perso? Que vient-il faire ici?_

_Je suis sadique, mais les réponses à ces questions seront dans le chapitre 3!_

_Ne me tuez pas and Bisous à tous_!


End file.
